La Verdadera Fuerza
by Blankaoru
Summary: One-Shot de Misao y Aoshi... espero que les guste, no es muy largo. Sin lemon


Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Y mucho de lo que expondré aquí lo ideó él primero. Pero yo trato de rescatarlos para contarles, a mi manera, lo que pudo ser el final… o más bien, el inicio de los diferentes caminos que tomaron sus personajes. En este caso particular, Misao, Aoshi y los Oniwabanshuu.

Un beso. De antemano les agradezco ya los reviews… espero que sean bastantes… con 20 me conformo… ajajaja

Hace como un año que quería hacer un One Shot Misao-Aoshi…. Por fin algo se me ocurrió. Sin lemon, lime ni nada parecido. Quedan advertidas.

* * *

**La Verdadera Fuerza.**

Acto único.

* * *

Había pasado ya algún tiempo desde que finalizaran los acontecimientos relacionados con el Jinchuu. Kenshin ya no usaba el cabestrillo en su brazo derecho y Yahiko estaba en condiciones óptimas para seguir su entrenamiento. De hecho, practicaba cada día, porque si bien ya manejaba la técnica secreta de la esuela Kamiya-Kashim, deseaba seguir aprendiendo, seguir practicando y disfrutar de "su familia". 

Sanosuke seguía auto invitándose a comer continuamente al dojo Kamiya y Megumi seguía regañándolo por lo mismo. Misao ayudaba a Yahiko en su entrenamiento cuando Kaoru estaba demasiado ocupada en algo y Aoshi observaba todo silenciosamente, aunque no perdía ningún detalle.

Ninguno cambió su forma de ser después de la batalla contra Enishi aunque tal vez se habían aclarado sentimientos y asentado convicciones. Pero como había previsto Kenshin, y por eso mismo, estaban destinados a separarse como la gran familia que eran, lo que no era el fin, según le anunció a Kaoru, sino el comienzo de nuevas aventuras para cada uno en la búsqueda de su destino.

La primera en anunciar su marcha había sido Megumi. Ya antes del Jinchuu había dicho que regresaría a su pueblo a buscar lo que le quedara de familia. Ahora, definitivamente y estando Kenshin y Sanosuke mucho mejor, ella partiría en un carruaje pronto.

Esa tarde estaban Kaoru, Misao y Kenshin lavando ropa tranquilamente cuando Aoshi, luego de inspeccionar el cielo y sentir una ligera brisa otoñal en su rostro, anunció:

**El tiempo adecuado empieza pronto.**

Misao, que era una gran conocedora de los tonos de voz de Aoshi, supo que ese que empleaba ahora era para darle alguna instrucción. Supo que la instrucción era marcharse.

**¿Pero por qué? Aún no hemos ido a visitar Asakusa o a Ginza…- **se lamentó la chica, siendo regañada por Yahiko quien le dijo que ella no andaba de gira turística por Tokio. Aunque a decir verdad, Yahiko se llevaba muy bien con ella, porque pensaban parecido respecto a muchas cosas… eran muy niños a veces y muy maduros otras. Se complementaban muy bien. Pero, desde luego, su orgullo varonil le impedía reconocerle eso a Misao…

**Saldremos al mismo tiempo que Megumi Takani. Asi sólo nos despediremos una vez.**

Luego Aoshi entró a la casa nuevamente. Kaoru lo observó desaparecer.

Ella no entendía el proceder de Aoshi. Actuaba como si nada le interesara, como si no sintiera nada en su interior. Siempre estaba alejado del bullicio, hablaba poco, sonreía menos. Pero a Misao le encantaba.

Esa noche, Kaoru había encontrado un regalo para enviar a Okina y fue a entregárselo a Misao, quien lloraba a más no poder, abrazada a su morral de viaje. No quería irse, estaba pasándola bien con su amiga.

**¿Dónde está Aoshi?-** preguntó Kaoru al pasarle el regalo.

**Se fue con Himura… hablaban de té y no sé qué historia… **- decía la más joven inconsolable. Kaoru supo que estaban cumpliendo la promesa de algún día, tomar te los dos, como amigos. Decidió llevarles algo, ya que sabía que con lo cabezota que era Misao, nada de lo que le dijera o promesa que le hiciera lograría confortarla en ese minuto.

Kenshin y Aoshi estaban sentados el uno frente al otro, bebiendo. Kenshin le agradeció sinceramente a Aoshi toda la ayuda prestada anteriormente y se disculpó por no poder preparar una ceremonia del té con más anticipación, a lo que Aoshi respondía que no pasaba nada. Al terminar el té, ambos salieron para encontrarse con Kaoru quien les traía pasteles.

Kaoru le ofreció a Aoshi quien se rehusó. Kenshin en cambió de acercó a ella, con ganas de golosear, y empezó a comerse uno. Kaoru le dio las gracias a Aoshi por haberlos ayudado y él dijo muy serio que Kenshin ya le había agradecido. Siguió caminando y pasó de largo por el lado de Misao, quien lo tomó de la manga de la yukata que traía, deteniéndolo, pero sin lograr que Aoshi se volteara.

**Señor Aoshi… ¿es necesario que volvamos tan pronto?**

**Si.**

Kenshin observó a Misao suspirar con tristeza. Sugirió.

**Misao no desea irse… creo que podrían quedarse unos días.**

¡ **Siiiiiiiiiiii! –**Saltó feliz Misao. Aoshi seguía sin voltear. Kaoru añadió.

**Y si usted, Aoshi, no puede quedarse, que lo haga Misao.**

Misao volvió a saltar de la alegría. A Aoshi no se le movió ni un músculo. Pero dijo después de un rato:

**Ya es otoño y el frío llegará antes a la montaña que aquí. Si no nos apresuramos se pondrá muy helado y tendremos que esperar hasta la primavera.- **Aoshi empezó a caminar hacia su habitación para acabar de empacar.- **Misao, antes de que llegue el frío, deberíamos darles descanso en un sitio más soleado. ¿No te parece?**

Ni Kenshin ni Kaoru entendieron a qué se refería. Pero Misao si.

Sus amigos… los Oniwabanshuu.

Misao enseguida agradeció a sus amigos las atenciones recibidas y el haber intercedido por ella para quedarse. Salió corriendo tras Aoshi para ella también terminar de empacar.

Aoshi… la incluía en sus planes… eso era muy importante.

Al oír que Misao se excusaba diciendo que se iba con él, Aoshi detuvo su marcha durante una fracción de segundo que nadie, salvo Kenshin, pudo notar. Siguió avanzando, pero esta vez Aoshi Shinomori…

Sonreía.

Kaoru finalmente pudo entender a Aoshi.

Había vivido cosas muy duras y hecho otras peores… quizá por eso a ella, que no había vivido ni la mitad de lo que él, le costaba comprenderlo. Kenshin se acercó a Kaoru y le dijo:

**Aunque a las otras personas les cueste entender a Aoshi, él tiene todo lo que necesita, Kaoru. Un sitio tranquilo para vivir… y la verdadera fuerza del amor. Y él lo sabe.**

La joven oía conmovida a Kenshin. Él terminó de comer su pastel y agregó.

**Al igual que yo, Kaoru.**

El pelirrojo le tomó una mano y la miraba intensamente. Ya hablarían más tarde sus corazones, porque de momento era tiempo de despedidas. Entraron al dojo asi, simplemente, disfrutando de ese contacto tibio y ese momento que era solo de ellos.

* * *

Fue a la mañana siguiente que partieron. Misao estaba muy de acuerdo en no perder más tiempo e inició el viaje con las mismas ganas y vitalidad con las que realizaba todo en su vida. Aoshi en el pueblo compró una cesta que se echó a la espalda y con Misao se despidieron de sus amigos prometiendo volver pronto y rogándoles que los visitaran de vez en cuando. 

Aoshi caminaba callado, como siempre. Misao por su parte disfrutaba de la compañía a solas de Aoshi. La joven a veces iba comentando lo que veía o pensaba, cantando por el camino, otras silbando. Y quizá cualquier otra persona la hubiera hecho callar a la mitad del día, pero Aoshi no lo hizo y no lo haría. Ella no lo molestaba.

Y quizá otra persona le hubiera gritado para que dijese algo, pero a Misao no le importaba que él no le hablara mucho, porque le bastaba con su cercanía.

Y era así que siendo tan diferentes en formas de ser y en su exterior, se complementaban muy bien.

Hacían el viaje con calma, sin prisa. Había un cálido sol, aunque durante la tarde la brisa se puso muy fresca y Aoshi intuyó que la estación de las lluvias se adelantaría. Esa noche hicieron una fogata y comieron de sus provisiones. Misao trepó a un árbol con algunas ramas, hojas secas, su manta de viaje, y se preparó en las ramas un lecho para descansar. En seguida, suspirando feliz, se durmió en tanto Aoshi, frente al fuego, pensaba.

En algún él momento cambió de postura para estar más cómodo. Al levantar la vista encontró a la más joven de lo Oniwabanshuu durmiendo profundamente. Veló su sueño unos momentos, sin molestarse en preparase un lecho. Solo, sentado, observaba.

La pequeña… realmente aún era esa niña que lo seguía a todas partes rogándole que le contara un cuento, le hiciera un pajarito de papel o le enseñara alguna buena patada voladora. Para que la llevara en sus viajes, para que le enseñara el mundo, para que le dijera por qué ella no tenía padres, para que le dijera que estaba todo bien cuando tenía pesadillas o sólo algún temor menor… para que le asegurara que desde el cielo los antepasados los protegían y le asegurara que los más poderosos eran los guerreros Oniwabansuu de Edo. Tal vez por eso a él no podía molestarle la cháchara incesante de Misao o su modo infantil de ser… porque él siempre había procurado que ella creciera feliz, que no muriera, que ella permaneciera.

Y todo eso era parte de ella.

Era su pequeño tesoro. Primero por deber, luego por cariño de hermano mayor. Ahora… ahora…

Un cariño más profundo.

El viento seguía refrescando. Misao se movió un poco para cubrirse más… pero no perdió el equilibrio en su rama y siguió apaciblemente su descanso.

Ella era muy hábil, sin duda. Y le gustaba ser Oniwabanshuu, pero… no era muy femenina que digamos. Hasta Kaoru, que era bien gritona y peleonera con Yahiko era bastante más femenina que Misao. Y atraía bastante a Himura.

Quizá, al madurar más, Misao quisiese mejorar su aspecto y feminizarse un poco más…

Aunque a él, en lo personal, no le molestaba. Misao era muy pequeña aún para pensar en esas cosas… más aún para pensar en chicos.

Debía pensar mejor en seguir brindándole compañía a él…

¿En que diablos estaba pensando?

En algo normal… todos los padres se ponen celosos al pensar que sus hijas pudieran tener novio. Los padres quieren mimos, abrazos y trenzas en el cabello hecho solo por ellas.

Pero él no era su padre. Y la verdad es que Aoshi se sentía muy aliviado de no serlo.

Mejor descansaría.

* * *

Misao despertó temprano con algunas gotitas cayendo sobre su nariz. Bajó de su rama, compartió el desayuno con Aoshi y prosiguieron la marcha hacia la montaña. Llegarían esa misma tarde al lugar de descanso de sus amigos. 

La chica le cantó a Aoshi algunos versos obscenos que le enseñara Sanosuke y algunos más cómicos que le enseñaran Yahiko y Kaoru. La idea del día era hacer sonreír a Aoshi. Misao ignoraba que él lo hacia bastante a menudo cuando ella estaba distraída, mirando cualquier cosa y él reflexionaba sobre ella.

El asunto es que Misao avanzaba a veces apretándose el estómago de la risa contenida al cantar esos versos, pero Aoshi ni pío. Aunque a veces le hacía comentarios o pequeñas regañinas por las cosas que ella cantaba y que hacían que el corazón de ella se alegrara mucho.

Finalmente llegaron a la montaña y Aoshi encontró el lugar donde descansaban sus amigos. Llevaban más o menos medio año allí, por lo que Aoshi se dispuso a desenterrar en seguida las cuatro cabezas y luego a envolverlas en las telas que traía dentro de su cesto. Misao le ayudaba en las labores, repentinamente seria, callada. Con los ojos enrojecidos. Era claro que quería llorar, pero ella no se lo permitía.

**Si que ha madurado- **se dijo Aoshi a si mismo cuando Misao metía las cabezas envueltas en su nuevo medio de transporte.- **ella sabe que llorar no resuelve nada y que no los traerá de vuelta. Al menos eso es algo que muy bien sé yo…**

Nuevamente se prepararon para pasar esa noche en el bosque. Misao se buscó un buen árbol para hacerse un lecho, pero no encontró ninguno de ramas gruesas. Entonces empezó a llover. Aoshi rápidamente preparó un cobertizo para ellos con ramas y bajo él se ubicó junto a Misao, sus morrales y su muy preciada cesta en una elevación del terreno. Cada uno se acomodó en su rincón y se durmieron.

Eso, hasta que Aoshi despertó en medio de la noche.

A pesar de haber despertado, enseguida mantuvo el ritmo de respiración normal de quien duerme, para que no se notara que estaba conciente. Afinó el oído y la escuchó. Pensó.

**Me he equivocado esta tarde… aún es una niña. Ella llora, no puede ir contra su naturaleza sensible. Ha sido demasiado para ella, quizá, estar aquí, en este momento.**

Pero Misao, abrazada a la cesta, hablaba, casi como si estuviera rezando.

**Los extraño mucho, amigos, y sin embargo… no puedo reprocharles nada en su actitud. Yahiko me contó lo sucedido, ustedes dieron la vida por el señor Aoshi y a pesar de todo lo que pasó después y lo que él hizo, se los agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y más allá de lo que mis palabras puedan expresar. Mi señor Aoshi ha nacido de nuevo y todos en casa nos sentimos orgullosos de él. Todos cometemos errores¿no? Pero eso no nos hace malas personas. Eso me lo enseñó mi amigo Himura… otro hombre admirable… aunque es un poco tonto, jeje…- **Misao se detuvo y se secó las lágrimas con la mano, siendo percibida por un Aoshi muy atento. Prosiguió después de unos momentos con cierta alegría en su voz.-**… amigos, me gustaría pedirles que me ayudaran a apoyar al señor Aoshi. Quiero que sea feliz, que viva tranquilo. Quiero cuidar de él y que algún día él pueda llegar a verme como lo que soy realmente. Quizá mi apariencia diga lo contrario, pero siento intensamente… oh, amigos… como me gustaría que estuvieran aquí, escuchándome de verdad y diciéndome "Misao tonta, sueñas demasiado"… era muy divertido entonces¿no?. ¿Saben? Seguiré a su lado, porque ese es mi lugar, yo lo sé… quizá soy muy niña aún, no sé. Sólo sé que junto a él deseo seguir creciendo… para ser más valiente, aunque nunca seré tan inteligente como él, pero al menos, yo puedo sonreír por mi señor Aoshi y apoyar su vida… amigos… mis… queridos amigos… los quiero tanto… los extraño tanto… apóyenme en mi decisión.**

Misao siguió sollozando unos momentos. Después regresó a su rincón a dormir, sólo que su rincón estaba sorpresivamente ocupado por otra persona.

Por una persona que estiró sus brazos hacia ella para acomodarla amorosamente entre ellos.

**Es tiempo de descansar, Misao.-**

Misao, que conocía todos y cada uno de los tonos de voz de Aoshi, se permitió el descanso anhelado junto a él. No dijo nada, porque, su corazón latiendo vigorosamente en su pecho habló en ese momento por los dos.

* * *

Aoshi acomodaba su cesta al día siguiente, cuando notó que Misao aún no se preparaba para partir. Habían desayunado como siempre. Ella hablando de todo y él escuchándola, pero eso bastaba. 

Asi les bastaba.

Misao entonces apareció arrastrando una gran piedra. Aoshi se deshizo de la cesta y la ayudó en su labor, preguntándole qué hacía.

**Arreglo este sitio, señor Aoshi. Este fue el primer lugar donde descansaron nuestros amigos y pienso que cuando volvamos a Tokio y los extrañemos, tendremos este lugar para visitar y recordarlos. Es un sitio muy bonito, señor Aoshi. Lo marcaré con piedras. Nadie lo destruirá.-**

Aoshi no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a ayudarla.

Misao, después de todo, seguía siendo una niña. Creía en ese tipo de cosas…

Pero… por lo visto, él era un niño también, porque le hacía mucha ilusión hacer un santuario a sus fieles hombres. Un lugar de cuya existencia sabían él y ella… que juntos podrían visitar.

Misao como mujer era mucho más sentimental y detallista en esas cosas. Recordó el relato que le hiciera Kaoru en el dojo, cuando observaban a Misao y Yahiko practicar sus respectivas técnicas el uno contra el otro. Kaoru le contó sobre Misao, sobre su decisión de ser líder Oniwabanshuu, de prestarle ayuda a Himura y combatir las amenazas a la nueva era protegiendo la vida de los implicados en el combate. Ella se había repuesto de sus tristezas a pesar de ser solo una niña que sufría porque uno de los hombres que más quería estaba casi agonizante en cama y el otro perdido en su propia e irracional ambición. Tenía pasta de líder, porque a todos había contagiado con su entusiasmo y nadie pudo oponerse a sus planes a pesar de ser la menor de todos.

En ese momento, Aoshi no había dicho nada, pero sus ojos habían adquirido cierto brillo al contemplar nuevamente a la chica en su simulado combate.

Ahora tampoco decía mucho. Pero pensaba.

Misao seguiría siendo una niña en muchos aspectos. Era menor que él en más de diez años, pero su fortaleza, temple y optimismo la convertirían en una gran mujer.

La mujer que había aprendido las mejores cosas del Aoshi que alguna vez fue él antes de envilecerse. Sería ella la única capaz de ayudarle a recuperar todas esas sonrisas que enterradas, dormían en lo profundo de su ser y que ella despertaba poco a poco, con paciencia, con sus ansias de vivir, experimentar y amar.

Que ya lo amaba con pasión y de la que no quería perderse instante alguno de su vida.

Sería una gran mujer y él se encargaría de mantenerla a su lado.

El pequeño santuario estaba listo. Misao se limpiaba la cara sucia son la mano. Se dirigió hacia su morral y se lo acomodó. Al levantar la vista, Aoshi, listo para partir, estiraba una mano hacia ella.

**Es tiempo de regresar, Misao. A nuestro hogar… juntos.**

Misao tomó esa mano. Y asi avanzaron.

Porque asi les bastaba a ambos, de momento.

Y lo sabían.

Esa primavera, las flores alegraron solemnes santuarios.

Uno, oculto en el bosque.

El otro, en un sitio lleno de sol.

Con el tiempo, adornarían también las habitaciones del matrimonio Shinomori y serían recibidas por las sonrisas de Misao y Aoshi, el hombre al que ella desde niña aprendió a amar y respetar, al que buscó incansablemente.

Al que finalmente encontró.

El que quiso quedarse con ella.

Al que ninguna fuerza logró separar de su lado, porque la mayor fuerza de todas los unía.

¿Saben cuál es, verdad?

* * *

Notas de Blankaoru. 

No me maten… a veces es refrescante escribir este tipo de historias, de ritmo tranquilo y mínimas o ausentes escenas lemon. Me parece que si Watsuki dibujara algo asi sobre ellos, esto sería algo bastante más aproximado que el resto de mis historias. Además, quería rescatar las personalidades de ellos (es que con tantas "adaptaciones", uno como que se termina olvidando de los reales)

En fin, seguiré con las historias… espero poder actualizar pronto… hum… mejor me retiro.

Santiago de Chile, 26 de Mayo del 2005. Corre un viento bastante fuerte… mi gata duerme sobre mis rodillas… que calma es la noche¿no? Pero ya no hace frío. Tengo un gorro de lana nuevo.


End file.
